


Search

by ashesofwren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Grudges, Overthinking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofwren/pseuds/ashesofwren
Summary: Pidge is trying to find her brother. Damn it, all she wants is her family.





	Search

There were some things that Pidge knew about herself, and some things that she denied like the plague.

She was smart, that was a good thing. Excellent hacker. Curious. These were ones she would embrace.

But then there were the things that she didn't like so much - she was selfish, not a team player. Hell, if it meant she could get her family back, she'd leave the universe to die. She almost did.

And why did she stay? Because of an angry boy yelling at her? What a stupid reason. She should've left, should've taken the Green Lion and gone far away from them and their foolish ideas of being able to overthrow an empire ten millennia old.

Look where she was now. Trapped in a ship with six other people, desperately searching for her family and not even coming close. Every time she even caught a hint at their location, Allura's voice came over the intercom, summoning them for another distress call, always in the opposite direction of the possible location.

She settled back into her chair, leg tucked underneath her as she scanned the data on the screens in front of her. They had just gotten back from a mission on a Galra prison ship, and Pidge had opted to scan the data in lieu of a nap, or food.

Letting out a groan, she flicked across another page. She was forced to manually scan the records - the Galra had seemingly caught on to how the paladins were finding them and implanted software preventing automatic scans.

Reading through yet another prisoner's record made her want to smash her head into the keyboard, though she took note of the pain that would cause and filed it away for later.

One page, another, and yet another. She moved to just looking at the pictures of the prisoners as she tapped through the data.

Something purple with giant tentacle hair - a bit like Medusa, she thought, laughing at herself - one that was rainbow colored, another that looked rather like a dog, and one with a narrow face and large ears. Pidge sighed, tapping harder even though she knew it was futile.

Another prisoner, then another, all with different features, one that looked a bit like a raccoon and another like a tree, a humanoid with green skin, Matt, a bulky llama like creat- Matt! That was Matt! She scrolled back as fast as she could, and took a deep look at Matt's photo. 

He was skinny. Gaunt. The bags under his eyes were darker than the rags he was wearing, and his hair was tangled and stringy. God, Pidge knew that Galra prisons were bad, but wasn't Matt supposed to be in a labor camp somewhere?

She took a deep breath and set into reading his profile.

Prisoner X3578426 - Researcher, Received 24/05/10053

Prisoner received in year 10053, month 05, day 24 from Terran Agent. Former researcher. Intention was gladiator use, but was injured by accompanying pilot. Placed in prison cells until further notice.

Pidge gasped. Accompanying pilot? That had to be Shiro - an alarm blared over the intercom.

"Paladins, to your lions!"

Pidge tried to get up and fell on her face, leg caught on the armrest of the chair. Something dripped onto the floor - blood or tears, she wasn't wholly sure - and she got to her feet and ran. There was a spare hatch to the Green Lion in the room she had designated as the hacking den, and she practically somersaulted into it.

Zip lining down then hopping into the car was a quick thing, and soon she had arrived at Green's hangar. She jogged up to her, and tapped on the barrier to make it fall.

Settling into the pilot's seat was just as fast, and as they left the hanger, Green began to purr loudly in what must have been an attempt to comfort Pidge.

Pidge smiled, wiping off whatever was on her face, and looked around at the other lions. Shiro stayed in the front of the pride, as he was each time they went, and anger bubbled hot behind her sternum.

Shiro had given Matt such a horrible injury that he was forced into cells. Who knew if that had landed Matt on the same table that Shiro had suffered?

Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it damn it - damn it! Why did Matt have to go on the stupid mission! She had told him not to, had begged him to stay home, but he had to be the one to save the day, idiot boy with his idiotic pride and ego! 

Pidge buried her face in her hands - well, more her helmet, but arguing that is pretentious - and let Green take over.

This was going to be a lot harder than Pidge had ever imagined.


End file.
